Kentago
by NeganTheGreat
Summary: What would happen if Kenta and Ichigo were to meet being soo alike? Find out here.
1. Intro To Kentago

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction. It's a crossover between Bleach and Karin.**

**Why you ask? Because Kenta and Ichigo look way too alike to not do it, well here I go... **

* * *

"Die hollow scum." screamed Ichigo, swinging his zanpakutō at the hollow named Yuzumi.

"Ugh...you wish to kill me?! FINE but I'm taking you with me." Yuzumi says in an extremely evil tone.

ZWOOM

"W-What in the world is that?! Ichigo says looking up at a ball of dark aurora.

"Like it? It's my portal to another dimension." chuckles Yuzumi.

"...No..." mumbles Ichigo.

"Well too bad. It's too late, bye-bye shinigami." screams Yuzumi rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

I'm sorry that the intro sucked like I said "It's my first fanfic" so I know nothing about anything except what's in my head. See you later.


	2. Mistaken Identity Is SO Embarrassing

**Hi everyone! I know that the intro to Kentago was way to short. Sorry about that Ch.1 will be longer I promise. **

* * *

Ichigo's POV

THUD

"Ugh man were am I?" looks around while rubbing his head. "A park how strange, so I wasn't sent to another dimension?" moans Ichigo. "I should find Rukia she's probably worried about me." …GROWL ... "maybe I should get something to eat too."

Karin's POV

"Wah its that time of month again?" Karin sighs while her blood increases. "Were did Kenta go, he was next to me just a minute ago." Ferociously she looks around. "…Ahh there he is. That's great now I don't have to call Anju. She's probably out feeding now anyway….wonder what's he doing on the ground."

Ichigo's POV

'Oh there someone over their, now I can ask her were I am.' Ichigo thinking to himself doesn't realize that the girl is slowly approaching him. 'Hay excuses me miss…where'd she go?? BITE. It was too late Karin already bit Ichigo. 'Wait what the hell is she doing…OH MY GOD SHE'S BITING ME!?' After releasing all her excess blood she lets go.

Karin's POV

Thanks Kenta, sorry I didn't warn you first I thought I was going to burst!" … "Wait your not Kenta!?" "Damn straight I'm not!" screamed Ichigo, Karin just stood there looking at the guy that looks almost exactly like Kenta. 'His only real difference is his orange hair. She thought to herself.

**

* * *

**

Hi it's me again I think it's long enough to be called a chapter. Anyway I hope you like it. There are a few people I have to thank for making this even possible. First off I'd like to thank SuperCutieGloomyBunny and Minnie3434 for being their helping me and giving me ideas. Next I'd like to thank Jake for wanting to read it and for listing to me always talk about Karin. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!


	3. Not Forgeting Is SO Embarrassing

**Hello everyone I hope you like my fanfic so far. I don't know how long it'll be but because of the short chapters it'll probably be pretty long. In this chapter Anju shows up.**

* * *

Anju's POV

At that time Anju just got back from feeding and was secretly watching her sister. Wondering "Why is Kenta on the ground…wait she's not going to…" Running screaming Noooo don't, not yet Papa would kill you…what that's not Kenta."

Karin's POV

Hearing everything her sister said Karin blushing almost broke into tears. "Onee-chan you know that's not Kenta right?" "Of cores I know what you think I am an idiot." screamed Karin. "…No reply…" Ugh sister squabbles, what a pain, thought Kenta.

"Anju just erase his memories" whispered Karin "My wha…" too late Anju already had her hand up to Ichigo's face. " I think it's done." Anju said calmly.

Ichigo's POV

"What do you mean think…of cores you can't erase my memories. What are you anyway vampires?" "Yes but how did you know." Karin just doesn't know sarcasm. "What you really are vampires!!" "Well I bit you didn't I?" Karin asked showing her fangs. "OMG you BIT ME!! I totally forgot." …GROWL… "You really are Kenta's double aren't you?" Karin said out loud without meaning to. "Who's Kenta?" … GROWL… "Let's just get something to eat." "Do I have a choice?" "You do but if you chose not to then I'll have my bats eat you. Now what do you chose?" Anju says evilly. "I'd rather stay alive, thank you very much." "W-Well how about we go to Julian's? We could get a discount there." "Sounds good, get up we're going." growls Anju.

* * *

**Well that's it for ch.2…oh just so you know this happens after the Karin anime and just before the whole bount thing in bleach. Hope you liked it. TTFK**


	4. Looking The Same Is So Embarrassing

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, my social-life kicked in; my 16 birth-day is today and a bunch of other junk. Well let's not keep you waiting.**

* * *

At Julian's…

Ichigo's POV

"So you really are vampires?" asks Ichigo whispering "am I going to become a vampire too?" Ichigo questioned with a worried look on his face. "No, that does not happen unless it's under special circumstances." Anju says in her usual monotone voice. "Really like what" Ichigo asks with a puzzled look. "W-Well I think you have to love a vampire enough to want become one and the vampire has to love the human enough to be with the human for the rest of their life, right Anju?" "Yes your right." "_Sort of like me and Kenta now_" Karin thinks to her self. "Hay what you are talking about?" says a familiar voice. "How a human becomes a vampire." Anju blurts out knowing who asked the question." "_How do humans become vampires? I wouldn't mind if I could spend the rest of my life with Karin." _thinks Kenta blushing. "K-Kenta what are you doing here?" "I had my shift set for tonight didn't I tell you?" "Oh yeah I forgot no wonder I couldn't find you earlier." Karin says feeling stupid.

Kenta's POV

"Who's that, he looks exactly like Me." asked Kenta looking at his twin. 'The names Ichigo Kurosaki, victim of a vampire attack" as Ichigo says that Karin blushes. "Kenta Usui, the attacker's boyfriend." Kenta says proudly while Karin turns an even deeper red. "K-Kenta why'd you say that!?" "Why shouldn't I its true isn't it?" "Yes but its embarrassing." Whines Karin. Kenta leans over to Karin "Why does he know he was bitten? Didn't you erase his memory?" "We couldn't, we were going to take him home to see if Mama or Papa could…but he was starving. We couldn't leave him, you know what my family eats, and I just ran out of food so I couldn't make him anything. "What are you talking about over there?" "N-Nothing important." reply's Karin. "No you were talking about me and my memories, I heard you." Ichigo says looking a little upset. "How?" Kenta asked. I have good hearing I guess," …GROWL… "Wow you really are my twin. Do you know what you want to eat?" Kenta asks politely. "Yeah I'll take the B-meal set looks good and a coke to drink. " Ok that's one B-set meal and a coke, it'll be out soon."

**

* * *

**

Sorry it would have been longer but it was late and my cats butt was in my face most the time. Until next time which might be a while very busy. BYE-Q


	5. Hollows Are SO Embarrassing

**So sorry I couldn't update any sooner. I had life on my hand you know birthdays, house cleaning, and the little social-life I have. So here it is.**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"Oh wow this cheesecake is great." Ichigo says in surprise. "Thanks, Julian's cakes are the best. I get leftovers all the time" Karin says eyeing Ichigo's cheesecake. ROAR "What here! No freakin way not now. Hay remember how you keep asking why my memories wouldn't erase…well follow me and you'll find out. Ichigo says getting up and walking out the door. "Um ok" Karin says looking confused but getting up as well, putting the money on the table. "Hay Karin were are you going? I just got off so I'll come along." Kenta asks Karin who's at the automatic doors already. "Ugh fine just hurry up we got to go NOW." Ichigo yells in frustration running out the door and down the street. Karin and Kenta do the same not knowing where their going. - - -

Karin's POV

ROAR

"Come on hurry up he's just around the coroner." "Who?" Karin starts to ask but stops when she sees a strange monster attacking a transparent little girl. "Waah what is that!?" "So you can see it?" "Yes I can see it" Karin says waving her arms in the air. "So Ichigo WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!" Kenta screams starting to freak out. "Let me put it briefly. That's a hollow a monster that devours the soles of ghosts. "GHOSTS" Karin and Kenta say in perfect unison. "Yes and I am a sole reaper." Ichigo says taking out his sole pass and changing into his shinigami form. "Karin, Kenta take care of the ghost girl." "How?" Kenta asks. "Just go and hide somewhere safe." "Ok gotcha, we'll try and help." Karin says hopping she won't screw things up. She and Kenta take off running with the ghost. Hiding somewhere close by so Ichigo can find them later.

Ichigo's POV

"OK HOLLOW THIS ENDS NOW!!" Ichigo screams. "Ah its you…haha I was just bringing a friend of yours. One you haven't seen in a while." chuckles Yuzumi. "What the hell are you talking about!?" ZWOOM "T-That's the portal I was sent here by." "Hehe yes and soon someone you know will be coming through. Oh here she is." CRASH "Ugh my ass...where the heck am I?" asks a way too familiar voice. "Rukia what are you doing here?" "Hehe happy to see her whahahaha?"

**

* * *

**

Well, there it is. Hope you all enjoyed it, now I'm going to go watch some Karin amvs…care to join. Well see you all in the next chapter. Bye-Q


	6. Rukia Is SO Embarrassing

**Hay this one is out much sooner then I expected. If you actually read this you'd know that Rukia has come in to play. Well I'll start the story now.**

* * *

Rukia's POV

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I was on my way to look for you when I got caught by this hollow and he sucked me up and spat out here. What are YOU doing here?" Rukia asks in a pissed off tone. "The same thing happened to me. Don't sound so freaking upset." "…Uhh what about me?" Yuzumi says starting to feel left out. "Butt Out" they say in unison. …more arguing… "OK THAT'S ENOUGH." Yuzumi starts to attack but Ichigo cuts off one of Yuzumi's arms. "UGH I'll get you just you wait." Yuzumi steps in. "Wait, take us home." Screams Rukia. "HOME you think your going home? Well that's not going to happen for a long time." The portal starts to close when Rukia screams "Take me back." Ichigo puts his hand on her shoulder. "Come on I got some friends I'd like you to meet. I think you'll like them."

Karin's POV

H-Hay is the hollow gone?" Karin asks still scared of what she's seen. "Yes, where's your sister?" She left after she saw the hollow. I think she went to tell our parents about what just happened." Karin says also wondering where her sister went. "Hay Ichigo who's that girl behind you?" 'Glad someone noticed me' Rukia thinks wondering how that purple haired girl didn't notice her. (That's Karin for you) "I'm Rukia Kuchiki pleased to meet you. " Whaa mommy daddy where are they. Why can't anybody hear me?" Cries the ghost standing next to Kenta. "I forgot about the ghost. Ah well, its ok everything will be alright." Ichigo tries calming the ghost girl down. "Don't worry I'm going to send you to a place of peace." Ichigo says performing the konso. Kenta and Karin just stand there with their mouths open. After Ichigo sends the ghost to the sole society there was a proper introduction.

**

* * *

**

Well that it for now. I know my chapters are not long

****** but hay at least it's a long story. ******** The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Bye-Q**


	7. Family Is SO Embarrassing

**I am SO sorry for not updating any sooner. My chapters will be coming out maybe once every 3 weeks. School has started so it hard to find time in my already busy schedule to type on my chibi keyboard. I'm going to try to change the format I type so if it different I'm experimenting. Well you've been waiting long enough here I go.**

* * *

In The Park

"So you're a vampire?" Rukia asks not really believing that vampires are real. "More of an unvampire. I don't suck blood, I give it…or I get a nosebleed." Karin sighs explaining her unusual situation once again. "Nosebleed, sorry but its more like a murder scene afterwards. I should know I've cleaned up quite a few." "Kenta!" Karin squeals. "Hay where are we going to stay Ichigo?" Rukia asks ignoring Karin and Kenta's squabble. Sigh, "I haven't figured that out yet." Ichigo says quite irritated. "You can stay with us." Whispers a quite voice. "Anju!? Where'd you come from?" Karin squeals in surprise. "Hello onee-chan, I told Mama and Papa everything, and they would like to meet these…shinigamis." Anju smirks a very evil grin. "That's just great, more vampires." SMACK "Be grateful we now have a place to stay." Rukia growls giving Ichigo the death glare. "Tch fine…lets go meet the Fockers." Grunts Ichigo.

At the Maaka Mansion

"So this is a death god. Ha looks like a normal human to me." Calera says almost bursting out laughing. "Yes and were very grateful that you've given us a place to stay." Rukia tanks bowing her head in respect…while forcing Ichigo to also bow. "Oh? Theirs no need to bow; just as long you keep our secret everything will be fine. Bye the way the names Henry Marker. And this is my wife Calera Marker." Henry points to the vampire next to him. "Well I'm sure you know our names, right" Kenta asks just to be sure he doesn't have to make an introduction. "Yes and what fine names you have. Rukia, and Strawberry." "IT"S ICHIGO!" He yells in frustration. SMACK!! SLIPPER OF DOOM "It's Strawberry while you're under my roof." "Excuse me but may we go to our rooms? Were very tired from our trip here." Rukia asks hoping to avoid Karin's creepy parents and just go to sleep. "Ah yes, yes you may go. Karin will show you to your room…Karin!" Henry screams. "Yes Papa?" Karin answers back just after saying goodbye to Kenta. "Show Rukia her room, will you dear? I must have a man-to-man talk with Kenta here." Henry says with an evil glare in his eyes. "Ok Papa." "W-Why me!?" "Come on Rukia its this way." Karin hurly shows Rukia her room. They got to the room without getting involved in Ichigo and Henry's "man-to-man talk". "Ah the closet's huge." Exclaims Rukia. "Hn why are you in the closet?" Karin asks puzzled. "This is were I'm going to sleep. I like it in here its bigger than the one Ichigo has." "You sleep in the closet?" "Yes." "Ok then…let me get you a futon." SLAM its Ichigo back from his man-to-man discussion. "Your father has one HELL of a daughter complex." He says looking like a zombie. "Wah that's soo embarrassing. Karin Screams running out of the room. "…Well should we get some shut eye or what." Ichigo groans, already half asleep. "She forgot my futon" Rukia says pulling off some of Ichigo's blankets.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I have the next chapter written down so please don't think I've given up on my fanfic. Bye-Q**


	8. Kon is SO Embarrassing

**Hi everyone guess what I found the time to type the next chapter of Kentago. In this chapter Kon makes his first appearance; bet you'll never guess what happens. Wink, wink, I have a feeling that I lost a few fans from lack of updates so I'm going to try to update more frequently. Well the story must start.**

* * *

In the Marker Mansion-

Kon's POV

I've awoken in a strange and unfamiliar place. Looking at Rukia sleeping peacefully;I decide not to wake her up and just take a look around. "Man its way too dark in here how is anyone supposed to see." At this point Kon is

out in hallway "Ah a door time to explore." I reach for the handle but it starts to turn before I touch it. A man comes out "Ren don't leave me." I play dead hoping he doesn't see me. "Don't worry I'll be right back"-SQUEAK- Aw crap he stepped on me. "Squeak…what?"

LOOKS DOWN "What the…must be another one of Anju's freak of a doll. She doesn't normally leave her dolls lying around." -KICKS-"Man I got to get Salina back home" Ren walks away thinking of how to his 'meal' back home. "H-He just kicked me, kicked me like I was

dirt. Note to self NEVER go back there. -- The next door I come across was a very normal looking door. When I opened it and looked inside there were dolls everywhere. "Huh this must be a little girls room. What weird looking dolls…THAT is the most creepiest doll I've

ever seen." Kon says looking at a doll with blue hair a striped shirt and a butcher knife (A/N Can you guess who it is) "Creepy HA at least I don't look like a thrown out 3-yearold's toy. Boogie says with his evil laugh. "You talk!?" "Yeah what's it to you?" -Ha ha ha- That's

when all the dolls started to laugh, boy was I freaked out. "I'm outta here!!" Kon screams taking off running. " You better run you sorry excuse for a possessed doll." Boogie screams. -SLAM- "I'm not going back their EVER." -- "Well after what happened back there I don't

know if I want to look any further. What if I run into something creepy again? …Ill take the chance and look in one more room." Kon opens the last door on the floor that he was on. What was inside was-"Huh nothing looks wrong with room, just a normal teenager's room." Kon

takes a look around. "W-Wah a girl…and LOOK at the size of her BREASTS. But what if she's like that guy I saw -SHIVERS- "It wouldn't hurt to just look." 5 minuets later "That's IT I must feel her boobies. They're just so big, maybe bigger than Orihime's." Kon runs towards

Karin jumping towards her large chest. -SQUISH- -- Inside the Usui household-- "Ugh I just can't fall a sleep. I wonder if Karin is asleep. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH "KARIN!!" Kenta yells as he bolts for the door. Halfway there he hears another scream. --In Karin's room--

"GET OFF ME, you perverted stuffed animal!" "But your bust is SO big. I'm in heaven." By the first scream everyone in the Marker household was watching the battle between Kon hanging on to Karin's breasts and Karin trying (but failing) to pull Kon off. "Bwhaha my

sister's getting molested by a stuffed animal hahaha." Ren was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. "MY POOR BABY." Henrry was crying like he normally would. Clara was just puffing on her pipe watching the chaos. "Onee-chan is that one of my dolls?" Anju stood there

puzzled. Wondering if that was her doll that was molesting her sister. "Get off her Kon its bad enough you try to do this to Rukia" Ichigo was following (or trying to) Karin get the perverted Kon off her chest. Somehow Rukia was sleeping thru all this (must be the new meds she

started to take to keep her stress down). "Karin!!" Kenta bursts on to the scene looking really confessed. "What the HELL is going on?" "Kenta help this evil pervert of a doll is feeling me up!" "What" Kenta looks down at Kon and reaches out and grabs him immediately.

Looking pretty pissed that a stuffed animal just felt his girlfriend's breasts before him (actually they haven't even kissed yet). Kenta starts to strangle Kon. "How DARE you, I'm gonna KILL you." "Ugh your chocking me…I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I promise." Kenta lets go

and throws Kon across the room. Ichigo picks up Kon and gives him the death glare. "So sorry, this is Kon. He's something called a mod sole. He's also the biggest pervert I know. He must have been with Rukia when she got here." "Well I have a place for him." Anju said with

a smile.-- "Rukia help me. I'm sorry I wont do it again, please let me out." Kon cries while pounding on the door. "Why do you want to leave? This place is perfect for you." Anju says as she starts to tortures Kon. "NOOOO."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to type this. I just can't find the time with school and all. I'm going to a anime con soon so Ill try to type the next chapter soon.I have it written down so please wait nicely. I typed this in a hurry so if you find anything wrong please jsut let is slide.Bye-Q**


	9. School Is SO Embarrassing

**Yes I've taken forever to type this but you have to believe me I've had this written down for MONTHS and I'm just to DAMN lazy****Yes I've taken forever to type this but you have to believe me I've had this written down for MONTHS and I'm just to DAMN lazy to actually sit and type. Please forgive my laziness…IM SQUSHIY!!**

* * *

"MMM" I open my eyes wondering how today is going to work out with my two new friends that are now living in my house.

--At School--

"Karin, Karin did you hear? Were going to get two new transfer-students." Maki exclaimed extremely excited. "Wah transfer-studentswhere'd you hear that from?" "Sensei (A/N I take karate but suck at spelling so I know I spelled that wrong) was talking about in the hall earlier."

-RING- "Ok class take a seat. As you some of you might know we have two new transfer-students" As the teacher said that the class started to gossip. "Settle down, ok you may now come in." The teacher says towards the door. Two people walk in, one tall with orange hair and the other was a short female with black hair. "WHAAA!?" Karin almost fell out of her chair.

"Karin sit down, and let me our new students introduce them selves." The teacher says glaring at Karin. "Ok you two tell them your names," "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you". Ichigo says while bowing. "My name's Rukia Kuchiki lets all get along." Rukia also bows. 'Why are they here? Do they have some reason to come to school' Kenta thought to himself.

"Ichigo go sit next to Kenta, he's the kid with the scary eyes. Rukia how about you sit in-between Maki and Karin." "Umm but theirs no spot there." Rukia pointed out. "Hmm your right, Maki would scoot over one." While Maki was moving over to the empty seat next to her Rukia sat in her favorite spot, right next to her best friend. "Ok class everyone turn to page 180 in your text books."

--Lunch Break-- "Karin are we gonna eat together?" Maki asks wondering why her best friend looks so depressed. "Yes lets eat together!!" Winner yells in his annoying voice. "…Hmm its already lunch time?" -GROWL-

Kenta's stomach went off just like an alarm, Kenta blushed. "Karin are we going to our usual spot on the roof?" Kenta asked while looking like he'd eat anything. 'He's been like this for a while now…but his mom has a steady job at Julian's so why is he like this' Karin thought to herself. "Yeah lets go." Karin said with a smile.

--The Roof-- "Soo Karin have you gotten any further with Kenta?" Maki whispers to Karin in a sly voice. Kenta overheard what Maki asked and bolth turned Karin and Kenta turned beet red. "MAKI!!" Karin yelled. "Ill take that as a 'no'? Then here take these."

Maki slipped Karin two pieces of paper. Karin looks down and sees two tickets to a water park. "Thanks Maki we'll most defiantly use these. OH I have something to tell you. Its about the new transfer-students." "What about us?" Ichigo interrupts. "Wah I-Ichigo, I was um um…" "You were going to tell them our secret weren't you?" "…Umm yeah, sorry" Karin started apologizing and bowing her head.

"Its ok but you can tell only them." "Rukia are you sure!? Ichigo says looking surprised. "Yeah its ok…it seems they already know your secret." "Umm yes they do." "Ok…but more importantly I didn't know you and Kenta were going out." Rukia says with a wide grin on her face.

"Wha Rukia please keep it a secret." "Mmm-k." "Hay what were you going to tell us Karin-san!?" Winner interrupts. "Ah right, have you ever heard of shinigamis?" "No." Maki says looking confused. "Ah I have, their supposed to take people's sole to the other world."

"Bingo uh 'Winner' Winner. Your right but we also kill hollows." "Hollwhos?" Winner and Maki say in unison. "Hollows are beings that eat soles. They are evil and sometimes cunning." Rukia explains with her crappy drawings. "Ha ha!!" Everyone was laughing at the drawings some couldn't even breathe. "Ill explain the rest." Ichigo says just recovering his breath. "Hump!" Rukia was pretty upset.

(The teacher was yelling at me so I'm skipped a little of their talk) --Ding Dong-- "Ah so that's why Karin looked so surprised when you guys came. But how did you get in?" Maki asks. "Mind control…its used quite often in the Sole-Society." Rukia says not caring that she was once again exposed. "Ah so you came cus Karin-san and Kenta could be endanger?" "Yes and even with Rukia I have to do all the fighting."

Ichigo complains. "We'll see you at school tomorrow." Maki and Winner walk away hand in hand. (Yes I'm all for MakixWinner) --Where Karin and Kenta are-- "Aww we still have work." Karin sighs. "Um Karin after work w-would you like to get something to eat?" Kenta ask Karin slightly blushing. "A-Are you asking me out o-on a date?" Karin blushed. "Yes…" "I-I'd love to!" Karin stutters.

The rest of the walk to work was filled with silence and two extremely red lovebirds. --At Work-- "Karin take this to table 5." "Ok. Here's your b-set meal." Karin placed the food on the table. "Karin I broke the cash register again." Cried Kenta. "Coming!!" Karin rushed over to Kenta who was now covered in paper. "Here hit Esc." -CLICK- The cash register stopped and Kenta sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Karin, I guess this machine hates me." "Guess so." Karin giggles and looks at her watch. They have 5 minutes left till their shifts end. Karin blushed a beet red thinking of how Kenta asked her out on a date.

**

* * *

**

Holy crap I'm soo sorry!! I didn't have the time last weekend because I had a friend over and the weekend BEFOR that I was at an anime-con. Oh and I'm also sorry for the over use of "Says", "Asked", and "Said" I just can't think of anything else…oh and my grammar sucks so if you find any problems please tell me. Well that's it all for this chapter I have the next one written but I don't when I'm gonna post it. Bye-Q


End file.
